Venomous
by roysenal
Summary: Confidant. Too confidant. Cocky. That can be fixed. Swift in his movements. Precise. Sticks landings. Those can be refined. Hmm.


**Discliamer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Author's Note: This is for MyHero's Kobra Challenge over on the Young Justice FanFiction Challenges Forum. Only prompt is Kobra taking an intrest in Robin or whumping him. I did a little of both, more of the former though. Takes place during season one, episode four: _Drop Zone._**

* * *

"Batman must be desperate if he sends his welt to stop me." Kobra said dryly.

"Aww what's wrong Koby?" Robin quipped cheekily. "Feeling a little disconcerted?"

"This is beneath me." Kobra stated. "Shimmer: take him."

A smirk spread across Robin's face as she lunged.

Confidant. Too confidant. Cocky.

Swift in his movements. Precise. Sticks landings.

Shimmer wasn't good enough to handle him... wait...

Robin's head turned slightly to the left... wait...

Shimmer charged. Flash of light. Smoke. Gone.

Hmm... Not bad... Not bad at all...

**_Hissssssssssssssssssssss_**

Sportsmaster balled his fist in anger, "Sabotage." He spat. "_Robin."_

"Undoubtly," Kobra replied. It was obvious, but it still got him thinking. The helicopter had no signs of physical damage from the outside, from an untrained or un-divine eye... He turned to Shimmer, "Find the problem. Fix it."

Shimmer bowed respectful and headed towards the copter.

"Master," one of King Kobra's servants called, "Shall we send search parties after the intruders?"

"Don't be absurd," Kobra scorned, "They will come to us."

_He will come to me._

**_Hissssssssssssssssssssss_**

"The helicopter is operational, exalted one."

_Yes, finally..._

"Take the shipment!"

He could see Kid Flash in the back taking out some of his men. The Superboy and Mammoth with the Aqualad. He could glimpse the Martian behind Sportsmaster. It didn't matter he only needed two things: Sportsmaster to get the shipment out, and...

Ropes whirled around Shimmer, locked her together, struggling as she toppled to the ground.

_Robin._

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty..." Robin began.

"True." Kobra stated and pulled off his cloak, "but sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer."

Robin charged; Kobra caught the attack simply. Elegantly. Robin grunted in frustration. He attempted again. Caught. Thrown back. All with class.

The grunting was unnecessary, barbaric even. That could be cured. He could be purified.

"What's wrong boy? You look disconcerted." Kobra wasn't one for quips. He needed to play his opponent.

The battle slowly died around them, the sounds fading in his ears. Sportsmaster failed. Expected of a common mortal.

Robin shouted as he charged from yet another angle. In calm rage, Kobra grabbed him and threw him on the ground. He slapped his foot hard down on his ricocheting chest.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes." Kobra lamented. Robin was just an annoying fly on the wall. The one that no mere mortal could squash. He could squash it. He was squashing it now.

"Good." Robin growled, "Cause this_ mosquito's_ mighty concerted over your_ pain_."

He swung his legs but Kobra pressed down harder with his heel. Robin gasped for air, his legs went ridged, convulsing under his boot.

He was not worth it. He was not worth the time of a God. A lieutenant... a successor... an heir… neigh, _nothing!_ Robin was just like his master, a flying rat.

"Robin!"

_"ROBIN!"_

_The pesky team_ gathered around at the draw. Pesky, children, underlings. Not even Kryptonians, Martians, or Atlanteans could compare to a _God_. They would learn that soon.

Kobra used his other foot and kicked Robin into the air, grabbing him by his cape. The rodents flinched but did not advance. Robin was flailing too much for them to make a clear shot. Red bile came out of his abdomen, right in the crease of his armor. Kobra has the best aim. He knew where his needle would inject, hidden carefully in his boot.

Venom. His only extraordinary brew.

"Mortals," he spat and through the pawn back at the others. He turned and walked away. "Flithy vermin."

**_Hissssssssssssssssssssss_**

Robin's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath. He attempted to get up but webbed hands encouraged him to stay down.

"You need to save your energy: rest." Aqualad ordered.

Robin spluttered incoherently, "Wha-"

"Kobra injected you with some venom when he had you pinned down, dude," KF answered, kneeling down next to his best friend. "_Green cheeks_ here used her _sweet_ telekinesis to get the venom out."

Robin panted and looked up at Miss Martian, who was blushing, "Thanks Miss M."

She smiled in response, a worried look on her face.

Robin turned to Aqualad. "We picked the right guy to be in charge." He said. "Which means you have to explain this-" he flicked his head the firey building behind him "-to Batman. But do me a favor and leave this part-" he gestured to his abdomen "-out, okay?"

Aqualad gave a faint smile, "Not a chance."

"I'm _whelmed_."

* * *

**Grrr. Blah. Ugh. BLOOP. wrote this over the course of five hours, not straight of course, but I started around 5:30 and it is almost 11:00 now. UGH. Trying to get all of my challenge fills done so I can BE DONE WITH THEM. I was going to crank out like half of the Justice Book (which I want done in 37 days) but technical difficulties with all of the internet's bootleg copies of The Jungle Book. GRR. I'm ranting, I shouldn't be but I am because I AM THE SNAKE AND YOU GOT TO DEAL WITH IT. I've been hunched over my computer almost all day. I should stop talking now. I wish I could put gifs here or cross things out like on tumblr okay.**

**You can expect another fill within the next couple of days, I'll be cranking these out like Dick Grayson and sexiness, like Batman and Justice, and like M'gann and cookies. :P**

**Every time I write DG Robin I feel the need to hurt him in some way...**

**Reviews = Hissss Hisss Hisss :c**

**_~ Sincerely MNM_**


End file.
